sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anfang The Hedgehog
Anfang the Hedgehog is a Fan Based Character made by NeonBlacklightTH "The price for freedom leaves a heavy toll to those who wishes to seek for true freedom." Background Story Name: Anfang Species: Mobian Hedgehog Gender: Male Weight: 77 lbs Height: 3 feet 3 inches IQ: 150 Age: 20 Skin Color: Pale Peach Fur Color: Blue Eye Color: Green (Left Eye replaced with a red-orange dragon eye) Powers: Light based Chaos Magic, Chaos Control, Rapid Spin Techniques, Flash Step, Super Form Diet: Omnivore Skills: Swordsmanship, Tactician, Moderate Stealth, Moderate Blacksmithing, Survivalist, Hand to Hand Combat, Ranged Bow Firing Fighting Style: Anfang will quickly find a good spot to jab his enemy with his sword from the sides, to the chest, and stomach and with his fast refelexes he'll be able to strike at his target in a mere few seconds. Sometimes when the need is available he will take a shield that he finds lying around to protect himself from enemy strikes, that or use his sword to counter block his enemy. When defenseless, Anfang will not go down without a fight and like his swordsmanship skills he will quickly find a hole in his enemies defense to strike a blow. Team Position: Power Dislikes: The Neonian Empire, Neon Blacklight and his followers/supporters, Powdered Treats, Loosing His Friends, Being Reminded of his Past. Likes: Peace, Freedom, Family, Baked goods, Training, his old rebellion against the Neonian Empire, Frieden, Ehrung, His Wife Eve and his daughter. Religion: None Affiliations: Leader of the Green Forest Rebellion, The First Hero of the Three Heroes, Champion of Mobius Date of Birth: 11/13/2496 Place of Birth:Green Hills Zone Residence: Snow Caps Zone Allignment: Neutral Good Japanese Name: は牙 Theme Song: Strength - Ambingdon Boy School Occupation: The Three Heroes Leader Items: One set of Quarum plated armor, One locket with a picture of his wife and daughter, one longsword, One pack with minor medical kits, a Flint, Hunting Knife, Torch, Coin Purse, Food and Water Marital Status: Widowed Family: Eve (Wife), Olivia (Daughter) Allies: Those against the Neonian Empire's rule, the Kingdom of Acorn, Ehrung, Frieden, Lira, Kajiim Enemies: Neon Blacklight, Neon Blacklight's worshippers, the Neonian Legion Sexual Preference: Straight History: During the Great War of the Neonian Empire, Anfang was a part of the rebellion against the empire and its allies. He and his partners would go and rob Neonian caravans, root out Neonian soldiers and raid Neonian encampments nearby their village in the Great Forest. Though he tries his best, his crew thought it wasn't enough and thus they convinced Anfang to attack one of the Neonian weapons factories nearby and looted anything that was useful such as weapons, armor, and food for the village. Few days later, the village was being attacked by none other than Emperor Neon Blacklight himself. The rebellion did their best to protect whatever they can, including Anfang protecting his wife and child. When Anfang and Neon met for the first time, he was no match for the emperor and in result led the death to both his wife and his daughter. He never forgave Neon for what he done. He destroyed the village, eliminated the rebellion, and killed his family in cold blood as well as sparing him after what Neon has done to everything he once owned. With that, he swore vengeance that one day he will defeat him and in his journey he created the new guild named "The Three Heroes" alongside with two hedgehogs he had met in his journey. He and the two heroes faced armies of Neonian soldiers and slain many creatures, including the original Neonian Empire Dragon. At the last battle, he faced Neon Blacklight at the Emperors Graveyard and defeated him by sealing him away with a spell. In his final moments, he watches the lair of where Neon Blacklight is sealed. Watching and guarding to see if Neon Blacklight would ever return once again to wreak havoc to the world. Weapon: Longsword Attack Moves Weapon The Sword of Anfang is a relic that has been held by none other than its original weilder, Anfang himself and was one of the key elements in defeating Neon Blacklight. This sword is enhanced with all matters of Light based enchantments and magic, making defeating those of evil much more easier but not in Neon Blacklight's case. The amount of time Anfang took to defeat Neon Blacklight with this sword was seven whole days without food, water, or even a break. Trully this sword and its master was being strained by this onslaught. But none the less, Anfang was the victor and thus ended the Forgotten War, both Mobian and Human can live another day. But his efforts were in vain, for Anfang has lost his brothers in arms in the fight and their swords even with heavily powerful light enchantments were of no match against the forces of Neon Blacklight himself. This sword now rests on the top of the Snow Caps mountains with its deceased master, waiting for someone true of light to weild him and hope that one day when the time comes when the Neonian Empire returns, that this sword will help out in defeating the Neonian Empire once again. Interactions With Characters Sonic Though in appearance he may be mistakened by none other than the Blue Blur himself, but in actuallity, this man is but one of many of Sonic's ancestors dating back eight hundred years ago with the ancestory line of Anfang's sister Liefta. Throughout time Anfang's genetics was finally passed down to Sonic in both appearance and some of his most natural abilities. Now eight hundred years later when the Neonian Empire returned and with the help of his friend Lira, he helps train Sonic and his friends to help fend off against the Neonian Empire, increase their chances of survival against Emperor Neon Blacklight, and save the world once again. Category:Hedgehogs